


Cherry Wine

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, The piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three important moments in the evolving relationship between Chloe and Lucifer that have happened next to his piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an improvement on the last few things I've written and I'm actually quite happy with it for once. It starts off where we left them, playing Heart and Soul after the death of Father Frank (damn you writers! Damn you!)
> 
> I was supposed to be taking a break but this idea haunted me until I wrote it down.
> 
> I chose the Hozier version of Cherry Wine, in case anyone wants to listen to it during the first part. It's rather soothing and sets the mood I think.

* * *

 ~1~

* * *

 

They'd picked their way through Heart and Soul for a good ten minutes before either one of them tried talking again. Well, Chloe picked. Lucifer was as elegant as ever but for once, oddly patient with her limited skills.

Much to Lucifer's relief, she began the conversation. He honestly didn't think he had it in him. For the first time in his life, he felt emotionally drained. His stomach felt off, like there was a lead weight rolling around inside him and it refused to stay in one place.

It had taken him several minutes of deep introspection to recognize that what he was feeling was grief.

Grief over the loss of someone who had taken their time to tell him- him of all people- that his Father had a plan for him after all. Frank had been everything Lucifer had hated once upon a time, rebelled against in the worst way.

Then he'd become a friend. Just how he'd managed to worm his way in, Lucifer still had no idea.

That sly devil. He felt a smile tug at his lips.

It quickly fell away again with the punch in the gut he felt. Frank was gone and he had no idea how to handle it. Did he cry? Did he scream? How did humans grieve?

His Father really did have a sick sense of humour. Not only was he gone from this world, but Frank was probably now warm and safe in Heaven- and although that was some consolation to him- it also burned him up inside as well. He could never talk to him again. He was in the one place Lucifer could never go.

He chanced a glance at his companion. The soft glow of light framed her and his breath caught in his chest.

One day, hopefully a long time from now, she would go there too. To walk among his siblings, sit by his Father's side.

And he would feel the pull, the sting, the stabbing ache of grief once more. He decided abruptly that he didn't like these emotions at all. Not one bit. But for now it seemed that they had no intention of going anywhere.

"I'm sorry," she began softly, leaving the piano alone for a while.

He followed her example, staring down at the silent keys because he couldn't stand to see the look of pity in her eyes. No-one should pity him.

But her hand found it's way to his arm anyway.

"I know what's it's like to lose someone you care about," she soothed and for the first time that night, he remembered that her own father had been victim to a shooting, a long time ago.

Of course she, of all people, would have sympathy for the Devil.

She'd been there, done that and worn the bloody tee-shirt.

"Does it always feel like this?" he asked quietly, blinking away the sudden sting in his eyes. "It's barbaric. I've never felt this ache before. I don't like it."

She gave him a wan smile, squeezing his forearm gently.

"Sometimes it feels like it'll never go away. Sometimes you want to curse and scream and punish those responsible," she gave him a pointed look, clearly referring to his attack on The Spider. "But then you think about them. About their memory and how they would have acted. And you relax," her eyes fluttered closed.

She'd somehow gone from talking about Frank to talking about her father. It brought him a little happiness, knowing that they were close enough now to share such personal information.

He stared at the side of her face, hanging on to every word like they would answer all of his burning questions.

Like they would heal the throbbing pain in his heart.

"Everything melts away and for a minute, they're there with you again. You don't feel so lost anymore. Those are good moments to live for."

He nodded, swallowing hard and still staring at her face. He let himself memorize it. Those long eyelashes that fluttered over her cheeks when her eyes were closed. The hair that fell in waves around her shoulders. High cheekbones and a pout that would send him reeling sometimes when he didn't expect it.

For a moment, he let himself imagine a world without her in it.

His chest constricted, mind rebelling against the mere idea of it. If losing Father Frank, whom he'd known for all of a few days, hurt this much, then how much would losing her tear him apart?

Lucifer decided never to find out.

Without thinking, his hand rose to cup her cheek and he pulled her forward. She must have been feeling generous, because she let him. Her shoulder landed softly against his chest and her head tucked under his chin and Lucifer relaxed at last, the tension that had knotted in his shoulders since the shooting, vanishing.

Chloe sighed and he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Thank you for your presence tonight, Detective. It has been much appreciated."

His voice was soft and thick, so as not to spoil the atmosphere. She smiled against him, even though he couldn't see her do it.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked, before quickly amending, "Just to sleep."

He laughed when she hastily added that part onto the end. "Well, it's not what I'd had in mind when I thought about you staying over but... yes, I think I'd enjoy some company tonight."

A few moments of silence passed, both thinking about the implications of what was happening. Lucifer had never just held a woman before in his life. It was new, almost exciting. He did enjoy trying these human experiences after all.

Besides, it was Chloe.

His... friend.

He pretended that their evolving relationship didn't warm him inside and went back to rubbing circles on her back and enjoying the warmth of her pressed into his chest. Chloe shifted, looking at the black and white keys laid out before her again.

"Hey, could you play me something?"

She had no name for the urge she had to hear him play again. She just knew it was there and accepted it.

"Hmm? Do you have anything in mind?" If he'd been surprised by the request, he didn't show it. "If it's bloody Heart and Soul again then I'm leaving you here by yourself."

They both knew he'd do no such thing but it made her heart swell to hear him joking again.

"I didn't have a particular song, no. You pick," she pulled away from him, a little reluctantly.

Lucifer was warm to the touch and she'd been content to stay pressed into him all evening if he would let her. But that might have posed a problem when he'd tried to play. He eyed her, before nodding and turning to face the piano once again. She watched him, secretly envious of how easy he made it look.

Three years of piano lessons and she'd never been as graceful as he was when he played.

Honestly, it was one of the many things that she found attractive about him but she wasn't about to tell him that.

He idly picked at keys, some notes merging into recognizable tunes that soon drifted apart again. He was clearly torn about which song to settle on. But she was enjoying his playing anyway. Even just flitting between pieces he was marvellous.

Eventually she began to recognize a discernible tune amongst the rambling notes.

The slow, soothing and soulful tones of Cherry Wine began to wash over her. After several seconds, she leaned her head on his shoulder and her gut twisted in the most unusual way when Lucifer actually began to sing.

It was a strange choice of song but she knew that he was twisting the meaning to suit them.

It might not be their bodies that were abused, but their souls? Their souls were bloody and battered and cut by grief.

So maybe it wasn't such an odd choice after all.

She was supposed to be somewhere else tonight, reconciling her broken marriage. Had it only been today that she'd been so excited about it? It was hard to concentrate when Lucifer was singing like that and the music was acting so much like a lullaby her father used to sing.

Fixing her marriage was what she was supposed to do.

It was the right thing to do.

So why did this feel right instead? Leaning against another man, so warm and for once, totally exposed emotionally. She was about to spend the night with him and she tried telling herself that it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't lost someone today. She lied to herself a lot these days.

She glanced up at his face through her eyelashes and admired how focused he looked as he remembered the words.

His voice was doing strange things to her. " _It looks ugly, but it's clean,_ " he sang softly, fingers travelling the key's like a well worn map. " _Oh momma, don't fuss over me..._ " She wondered what his mother would be like, for a brief moment. She bet that Lucifer had her eyes.

They were kind eyes, no matter what he said.

Then he turned them towards her, his gaze penetrating hers as he sang the next part.

_"The way she tells me I'm hers and she's mine. Open hand or closed fist would be fine. The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine."_

Maybe tonight hadn't just been her coming to comfort him, she mused as those deep brown eyes dissected her thoughts. Her lips parted, tongue wetting them as they stared each other down.

Maybe she'd wanted to check, she thought, just in case there really was something with him. Something between them, before she tried her to piece together her marriage again. She wanted to make sure.

She'd expected to leave here, sure as ever that she and Lucifer wouldn't work.

That he wouldn't be right for her, no matter how attractive or charming he was.

She'd expected the answer to be no.

_"And it's worth it, it's divine, and I have this some of the time..._ " he lulled. " _The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine. Open hand or closed fist would be fine. The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine..."_

Oh, how utterly wrong she'd been.

* * *

~2~

* * *

 

The elevator doors slid open and Lucifer looked up from the book he was reading.

After a few moments, he set Dante's Inferno aside and pushed himself up, brow furrowed when nobody emerged. He hadn't been expecting anyone that he knew of. Chloe hadn't called to say she wanted to stay and Maze had disappeared off with two gorgeous women about an hour before.

There was no way she'd be back tonight.

He was about to go and investigate when- "Lucifer?"

Eyes widening, he jumped over the low coffee table and strode with purpose towards the elevator. He came to a halt in front of the open doors, heart pounding when he'd heard the weak voice of Chloe call out to him.

He found her there, sitting on the floor with her arm clutched to her chest and blood spilling from a gash on her brow. His heart missed a beat and not in a good way, as fear constricted an icy grip around his chest.

Lunging forward, he fell to his knees next to her.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, taking in her rapidly bruising cheekbone that was being covered by the blood running down her face. He gingerly reached forward, lifting her chin softly and tilting her head from side to side to check for more injuries.

"I'm okay," she choked out and he managed a disbelieving scoff.

"Whatever you say darling," he muttered, sliding one arm under her bent knees. When she realized what he was about to do, she protested. "I'm not letting you walk until I make sure you aren't injured anywhere else. Now hush. It's not like you're heavy."

She went quiet, relenting for once in her life.

He lifted her easily off of the cold floor and she found herself curling into the warmth he provided. She was sore and tired, aching after the beating she'd just received. But the second those doors had dinged open, she'd relaxed.

She was safe.

Lucifer wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Her eyes drooped but she was jerked awake again when he set her down on the bench of his piano. He dropped to his knees again in front of her.

"Alright love, let's have a look at you," he muttered softly, brushing her hair away from her face so it wouldn't be caked in blood.

"My arm hurts," she mumbled and he nodded.

"I have a first aid box somewhere. Never used the damn thing before though so feel free to talk me through it," he tried to joke and she tried to smile. What a pair they made. But in all honestly he wanted to keep her talking long enough to get out who did this to her.

Then he could go and punish them accordingly.

With fire.

He hurried away, rummaging under the bar where he'd seen the green box once or twice before. His fingers closed around the handle and he pulled it out triumphantly. "Got you," he said, before jogging back to her and grabbing a throw from the back of the couch as he went.

"Okay. First, let's get you out of those dirty clothes."

She gave him a look, fire in her eyes and he almost went boneless in relief. She was beaten up, yes. But that fight that she prided herself on was still in her. He held up his hands, smirking a little bit. He was still livid over her condition and intent on hunting down the perpetrator when she was asleep, but for now, he needed to focus on making her feel better.

"No naughty intentions, sweetheart," he soothed, passing her the throw. "I'll turn my back."

He made good on his word, turning away the second she shakily stood up. She eyed his broad back, before realizing that he'd already seen more than just her bra and panties. Besides, the way their relationship was going, he would see her naked again before long anyway.

But still. Tonight wasn't about that.

Her whole body ached as she stripped off her clothes and tossed them into a pile at her feet. She draped the woollen throw around her shoulders, marvelling at how soft it was against her skin. She made sure she was fully covered before sitting back down and calling his name.

"Luce, you can turn around now," she conceded. He was back, kneeling in front of her in an instant. She would never get used to how quickly he could move when he wanted to. "Hey," she managed a smile at last over the worry in his eyes. "I'm okay."

"You look like you've been in a fight with Holly Holm."

"Who?" she asked, tilting her head to the side when he raised a wet wipe to mop up the now drying blood.

"Former UFC Champion," he informed her. "Not someone you'd want to get into a fist fight with."

She hissed loudly when he dabbed at the cut on her brow. She felt fresh blood well up and begin to drip, but he caught it quickly, gentler this time. "Sorry," he apologised softly and she relaxed when his movements became softer, more focused. "I've never had to do this before," he muttered, meeting her eyes.

"You're doing a good job," she soothed and it seemed to stop the minimal shaking of his hands that she'd pretended not to notice. She was beginning to feel more like herself now, with the blood cleaned away and her dirty clothes off of her body.

Lucifer left her briefly to pack some ice into a handkerchief, before pressing it gently against the bruise on her face. She took it from him, along with the glass of water and two Tylenol that he also offered.

He straddled the bench in front of her, cocking his head at her as she swallowed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you? Who do I have to murder?"

He said that last part teasingly but deep down, she knew that he meant it. Sometimes it scared her how deeply his protective instinct ran for her. Then he would look at her like he was now and it would set her whole body alight.

"I got attacked by a perp. it was no big deal," she shrugged, as though saying out loud like that would make everything better.

Off his disbelieving look, she sighed.

"He's this prominent figure in the drug business, okay? Call's himself the White Marlin." Lucifer snorted in amusement and she had to agree. They did come up with the dumbest names for each other. "Anyway," she continued. "We were raiding a drug house tonight and he was there. Got the drop on me from behind."

"Where was your back up?" Lucifer asked lowly, not enjoying the thought of her having to face the dangers of the job without a partner. Why the hell hadn't he been there?

"They were dealing with the ten other suspects. Lucifer, I'm a trained Detective. I can handle myself alone. He only got the drop on me because I was distracted," she assured him, knowing that he was already half way to formulating a plan of revenge. "He ran and I followed but by the time I got outside, he was gone."

"And the other idiots on the team didn't think to call you an ambulance?" Lucifer scowled, moving her hand so he could check on the bruising. The swelling had gone down slightly and seemed appeased by that at least.

"They didn't know. I called in that I was fine and then I came straight here. I didn't want to deal with them fussing over me."

Especially not Dan, she added silently. Ever since she and Lucifer had begun to get closer, Dan had upped his game of trying to win her back. She wasn't amused and she honestly didn't think she could deal with his mollycoddling tonight.

She'd just wanted... well. If she was honest with herself, she'd just wanted Lucifer.

Lately, everything had just seemed to click between them.

He'd eased back on the deadly charm offensive and she'd opened up more to him. They'd begun to spend more and more time together and on nights when Trixie was with her dad, Chloe would find herself in his apartment and more often than not she would spend the night in the guest room.

They would eat breakfast together and she'd grown to accept that Lucifer was the superior cook between the two of them.

Mornings like that were almost domestic. They hadn't even kissed yet and they still managed to act like an old married couple, bickering over the newspaper and over which way to scramble eggs.

She found that she'd laughed more in a few months of platonic bliss with him, than in the entire last two years of her marriage to Dan.

Cocking her head to the side, despite the protest of her waning headache - _thank God for Tylenol_ \- and observed him carefully laying out butterfly stitches on the top of the piano. She felt a rush of powerful affection towards him.

Maybe it was love, maybe not.

But it was something strong. She scooted closer to him, throw still clutched around her and he looked up from his task, smiling softly. "Hey," she greeted quietly, smiling at him. He returned it and it reached his eyes, sending her heart thudding hard in her chest.

"Feeling better?" he asked and she nodded, lacing her fingers with his and rubbing circles with her thumb. He said nothing about it because it was hardly out of the ordinary for them to hold hands these days.

The old him probably would have scoffed at such a simple gesture.

The new him sought her hand out whenever he could, to enjoy the simplicity that it offered.

They eventually had to let go so that Lucifer could apply the paper stitches. She winced several times and he apologized just as much as he pressed the sides of the gash together and stuck the little white stitches on her carefully.

When he was done, he sat back to admire his handiwork. "Well, not bad if I do say so myself," he breathed, a little proud of himself. It wasn't like he'd ever needed to learn first aid before he'd met her.

"Hopefully it won't scar," she mused, wishing he had a mirror so she could inspect the stitches herself. She had no doubt that he'd done a good job but it would be nice to see for her own peace of mind.

He leaned forward.

"Even if it does, you'll still be the most gorgeous woman in any room, Miss Decker," his grin was wide and brilliant and her breath caught in her chest. How the hell did he do that to her? Coming from anyone else, that line might have sounded cheesy. But coming from him it made her head spin.

Without giving it any more thought, she leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. They were warm and soft and she let her eyes flutter closed for a moment, enjoying the feel of him so close. He radiated heat and when he pressed forward a little in response to her kiss, she sighed softly.

Pulling back, her forehead fell gently against his.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself staring into his burning gaze. She swallowed hard. She felt the need to explain herself and she already had an excuse about being caught up in the moment at the ready.

Before it could even leave her tongue though, he dipped his head and caught her mouth in a kiss of his own.

This time, he coaxed her lips open with his tongue and she complied without even thinking, all of her excuses flying out of the window when her good hand came up to cup his cheek and keep him close.

His kiss was warm and wet and so very, very skilled that it made her head spin. The stubble that he always sported scraped her softly but she didn't mind. She was far too busy melting into a boneless puddle right here on the piano bench. His fingers stroked her neck, her cheek, always careful to avoid the bruises.

She'd never imagine Lucifer would be one to kiss like this.

She almost hated that fact that she needed to breathe and had to eventually pull away when her lungs began to burn and cry for air. Pulling back, she let him press a kiss to her forehead before he moved, leaving the bench and holding out a hand to her.

"Come on love," he said tenderly, in a tone she'd never heard from him before. "You need to rest. I'll call Detective Douche and tell him to keep drop Beatrice off with your mother tonight."

She nodded, suddenly aware of just how tired her body was. Lucifer led her to the guest room she was so familiar with and stood awkwardly in the doorway when she went inside.

"If you need anything-" he cut himself off, looking away and Chloe could have sworn she saw him blush. Walking back to him, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

"I'll call you. I promise."

He beamed a smile that lit up his whole face and she couldn't help but return it, even if it did hurt her cheek. Bidding her goodnight, Lucifer shut the door and made his way back into the living room, floating like he'd managed to get back into Heaven.

Clearing up the mess around his piano, he gently stroked the keys without making a sound.

Maybe he should compose her a song.

Or would that be what humans considered sappy? He gave a happy sigh. Right now, he didn't particularly care.

* * *

~3~

* * *

 

Four weeks after the incident with the White Marlin and they'd been slowly but surely getting closer. Chloe really didn't enjoy sleeping at home any more because she'd somehow migrated from the guest room when she was here, to Lucifer's bed.

Not for sex. Yet.

But two weeks before she'd woken up with him spooned against her back and she hadn't wanted to be anywhere else ever since. Then to add even more Pro's to her long list, Lucifer was being the perfect gentleman. He hadn't even mentioned sex to her, even when they were cuddled up in bed and kissing like there was no tomorrow, he didn't say a word.

It warmed her to know that he was letting her take her time with their relationship.

She noted that the opposite side of the big bed was empty for once. She checked the time. Two-thirty? Where was her body warmer when she needed him? She slid out of bed, stretching her arms above her head and yawning and then ducking to pluck his white shirt from the floor.

She slipped it on, knowing that she'd get that lustful look from him when he saw her wearing it.

Maybe she was a little mean for teasing him like that, but she always enjoyed that bolt of arousal that shot between her legs when his gaze went dark and his jaw tightened.

Okay, she mused.

Maybe she was done taking things slow. For the past few nights she'd stayed over, she'd meant to mention it to him. That she was ready to jump the final hurdle. But she'd never had the chance. She began to think that actions would speak louder than words in this case.

She wandered out into the hallway, following the tinkling sound of his piano. She should have known. On those rare nights that he couldn't sleep, even with her in the bed, he would sneak off to the living room and play for a while to soothe himself.

Padding barefoot into the dark room, she snuck up behind him. He was in the same boxers he's fallen asleep in, bent over the keys and frowning as he tested another rhythm. Seemingly displeased with it's sombre tone, he grumbled something and lifted a pen, scratching out a few notes that he'd written on a blank music sheet.

Not speaking, she approached him instead and smoothed her palms over his bare shoulders, kissing the crown of his head. "Couldn't sleep?" she smiled into his hair when his hand dropped the pen back onto the bench beside him.

"Hello kitten," he grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips.

She bit her lip. It did strange things to her when he called her that. Nuzzling him, she let herself be guided around the bench and when he caught sight of her in his shirt, the hem barely brushing mid-thigh, he groaned. She smirked. "What?"

"You live to bloody torment me woman," he gave her a look that should have been angry but only came across to her as lust. Well, she mused. Now was as good a time as ever to make a move. Quick as a flash, she straddled him on the piano bench, guiding his hands to her hips.

"Who says I'm teasing you tonight?" his eyes met hers seconds before she kissed him, pouring the weeks of building sexual tension into it and letting him know just what her intentions were when she came out dressed like this.

His hands moved from her hips, one slipping underneath the back of the shirt to press into the hot skin on her lower back.

The other hand came up to cup her cheek and he deepened their kiss, letting her tongue slide into his mouth to meet his. She moaned, deep in her throat, eager for more of his taste and touch. She pressed against him, her fingers tangling into his hair and mussing it. She really did love the way he looked when she did that.

Lucifer moved them without warning, standing up and letting her wrap her legs around him. But he didn't walk them back to the bedroom like she'd thought he would.

Instead, he closed the lid of the piano with one hand and set her on top of it.

She broke the kiss to look at him strangely. But he was too busy trailing his eyes along her body to notice her silent question. So she went with it. Who was she to complain when he was touching her like that?

His skin was smooth and warm under her fingers and his body was hard between the softness of her thighs.

She felt her arousal make itself known, warm liquid dampening her panties and heat rising in her belly. His mouth closed over her neck, sucking softly and she had a feeling she was about to be covered in hickeys. He'd mentioned to her once in passing that he'd probably be a very possessive lover when it came to her.

She had no objections at all, especially not when he nibbled that little bit behind her ear. Her hips bucked towards him off of their own accord and he chuckled loudly. "Eager are we, love?"

"Luce, don't tease," she tugged his earlobe between her teeth.

His breathing sped up, a moan escaping him and she felt pride rear it's head in her chest. She could make Lucifer make those delicious noises just by touching him a little and if that didn't do wonders for her ego then nothing would.

He unbuttoned the shirt while she was busy lamenting over the feeling of him in her arms, sliding it off of her shoulders to leave her in the bra and panties she'd fallen asleep in. While he kissed his way along her neck, she bit her lip and slipped her hand into his boxers.

His heated gaze snapped back to hers when she wrapped her hand around his shaft, a groan escaping his lips as his eyes hooded.

Chloe took this as a good sign. She bit his bottom lip, tugging on it before sliding off the piano and dropping to her knees in front of him. She pulled his boxers down his thighs and freed his erection to the warm air of the room. Pushing on his thighs, she signalled that she wanted him to sit down.

He didn't move and when she looked up to see what was wrong, he was busy gazing down at the sight of her on her knees with his cock inches from those rosy lips. "Luci, sit," she commanded lowly, pumping his shaft twice with long even strokes that sent shivers racing through him.

He complied with her demand and she pushed his knees apart to settle between them.

His mouth opened to say something but whatever it was was lost to the throaty groan he let loose when she flicked her tongue out and licked a line over his shaft. From the base right to the head and back again, her eyes never leaving his face.

To his credit, he maintained eye contact with her, even when she took him fully into her mouth. Hot, wet heat made him buck upwards and he had to apologize when he almost choked her.

She glared up at him, half amused at the way he'd lost control.

"Sorry darling. It's been a while," he could only offer a short apology before another moan tore through him. Her hands glided over his thighs, before her right came back to close around the base of his cock.

Pulling back, she concentrated on the head, tongue wrapping around it and her cheeks hollowing as she sucked gently. He seemed to like that, his fingers threading through her hair as he swallowed hard.

His mouth fell open, breath leaving his throat in the shape of her name. "Ugh- _bloody_ ," he huffed. "Chloe."

Glancing up, she almost smiled around him at the girly o-face he was trying desperately to fight off. He wasn't getting away with that, if she had anything to do with it. She had no doubt that he wouldn't hold back with her when it was her turn. So she wasn't about to hold back here.

She wanted him panting and whimpering underneath her. Slackening her throat and getting ready to do something she hadn't tried in years, she tilted her head and took him practically all the way in.

Lucifer roared her name, along with a few choice swear words into the dark room above her head.

She deep-throated him again and he let out a whine that he really shouldn't have been able to make. The hand that wasn't in her hair was white-knuckled on the bench underneath him.

"Fucking hell!" he panted, eyes shut tight and his stomach and thighs tensing up when she took him in a third time. He was trying to think of anything that would stop him from coming right then and there because wouldn't that just be embarrassing?

Claim to be able to go all night and then get undone by a hot- albeit _talented_ \- little mouth on his cock?

That would never do. Besides, Chloe was offering herself to him and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to finish inside her.

So he tugged her off of him, head still reeling a little bit at the loss of her tongue. Instead, he pulled her up and plundered her mouth with his, once again lifting her onto the piano. "I'm going to make you a bloody crown that says Blowjob Queen on it and I'm going to make you wear it to work every single day," he informed her as he sloppily kissed his way down her chest.

"Can I have a sash as well?" she giggled as he unsnapped her bra and threw it behind him, immediately zeroing in on her sensitive nipples.

Her laughter was cut off and it turned into a gasp as he repaid her in kind.

While he nipped and sucked and generally drove her wild with his mouth, his hands tugged at the sides of her panties impatiently. He wanted no more barriers in between them. She lifted her hips in response to his silent request and he pulled them off, kicking his own underwear from his ankles and leaving them both naked at long last.

Giving her nipples one last roll between his fingers, he left her breasts alone and pushed her backwards until she was laid over the same piano that had seen some of their finest moments so far.

It was apparently about to see another one. She complied, eyes meeting his as she lay totally exposed before him, her thighs falling open under gentle pressure from his fingertips.

He paid attention to the inside of her thighs, leaving hot open mouthed kisses in a line from her knee to her centre and back again. He said that she was the tease in this relationship. No way.

That award went to him.

One long finger slowly parted her lips, sliding inside her and eliciting a needy whimper from her. Several seconds later, he added a second finger, his cheek resting against her knee as he watched her reactions. He curled them upwards, finding that little spot that made her mouth drop open and her body arch off of the slippery surface underneath her.

"Want your mouth, please," she managed to get out eventually.

He shot her a filthy grin before deciding that she'd been teased enough and dipping his head between her legs. His tongue licked a path from bottom to top and back again, before sliding inside her as far as he could go.

Her hips lifted from the cold surface of the piano in surprise, eyes fluttering closed as she lost herself in sensation.

He, much like herself, had a talented mouth.

_And possibly a forked tongue._

She keened, fingers gripping his hair as he nuzzled her clit, sweeping over it with long strokes that had her eyes crossing. Was- was he writing words on her clit with his- "Holy shit!" That earned a laugh that vibrated over her and sent her eyes back into her head.

Her eloquent thoughts managed equate to ' _Fuck yes_ ' and ' _more'_ , all while Lucifer toyed with her and brought her body to a buzzing level of euphoria she hadn't been able to experience with only a vibrator.

"L-Luci," she huffed out, her breathing sawing in and out of her open mouth. She was sure she looked like a mess right now, hair wild from his hands earlier while she writhed on the piano with his head between her legs.

Her thighs tightened around his head, hips pressing her in further while she silently begged for more.

But he denied her the orgasm she was so close to, pulling away at the last moment. Her eyes opened, searching for him in confusion and a lust filled haze. The next moment he was hovering over her, grinning wickedly and when he kissed her she could taste her own arousal on his lips.

She felt another flood from her pussy and her own fingers ran between her lips, before she brought them to his mouth.

She was pretty sure his eyes flashed a different colour for a moment, but she couldn't be sure as he sucked slowly on her offered fingers. His tongue wrapped around them, tasting everything he could get.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked breathlessly, never looking away from what he was doing to her hand.

He pulled back long enough to answer. "The first time you come, darling, I want to be inside you. We have plenty of time for everything else later," his voice held a night of promises and without any time for her to reply, he slid inside her.

She hadn't been expecting the sudden assault of her senses and her body jackknifed upwards.

Her back arched and when his fingers found her slippery clit, she came, pressing her stomach to his while he himself moaned out a barrage of filth into her ear.

While her muscles clamped down on him , he began to move and those slow steady thrusts kept her orgasm going. She shuddered and jerked underneath him, their sweat making the surface of the piano slippery. His strong hands pulled her against him, letting her kiss him hard as the sensations began to overwhelm her.

She was sensitive and he was still thrusting into her, hips slapping her ass hard and quite frankly she could see stars behind her eyelids with every movement.

Every time Lucifer rocked back into her, they moved along the piano, letting out guttural sounds that filled the room and only served to turn them on even more.

"Love, you're so bloody hot. Like an inferno," he lamented, licking the shell of her ear as he purred out words to make her blush. "Tight and wet and so fucking good," he grunted, all the while making the piano creak under them from the force of his thrusts.

Eventually, her head found the opposite side of the instrument and she idly realized that they were both fully on top of it now. Somewhere in the back of her head, she hoped that it could take the weight of them both. From the sound of it, it was struggling and Lucifer certainly wasn't helping.

But in no world did she want him to stop. Not when it felt so good.

Her fingers found no purchase on the smooth surface beneath her and so she brought her arms up to dig her nails into his shoulders. Lucifer grunted softly, his mouth finding hers again as he began to push her beyond her limits.

"Luce, babe, I-I can't," she cried out against his shoulder as he found her clit again. "I can't come again."

"Yes, you can kitten," he assured her, pulling a nipple into his mouth as her head fell back. He worked her skillfully and even though she'd been sure that she couldn't come again, she felt the tell tale tingling begin in her stomach. Oh God, how did he do that?

Was she completely selfish for enjoying the fact that he was all hers now?

It almost felt like a crime to deny other women this pleasure but then, fuck other women. Lucifer was hers now and she had no intention of letting him go.

"O-oh, _oh fuck Lucifer_ ," her head tilted back and she felt him laugh, but she was too far gone at this point to care if he'd been right. She was about to fall over the precipice again and this time she was sure he would join her.

He kept up a quick rhythm that had her panting and pleading with him in minutes, her arms pulling him closer and her thighs squeezing his hips.

When her orgasm finally broke, he came with her and she felt him shudder on top of her and shout her name as he joined her in utter bliss. His hips jerked and he lost his pace, eyes fixed on hers as he muttered her name against her mouth.

She felt the warmth of his release spread inside her and she moaned softly, hips rising in an attempt to get him even closer to her.

"Don't go anywhere," she pleaded into his ear, nuzzling him and really wanting to stay like this for the rest of the night.

They could sleep on a piano, right?

"Hmm, don't worry, I'm not done with you yet," he purred against her neck and then he rolled them both off of the piano, still inside her. She had no idea how he'd managed that, but she wasn't about to complain. "You and I have all night, love. I'm not setting you free until you can't even spell your own name." She probably should have scolded him for implying that he was God's gift , but she couldn't say that she didn't think it too.

He stood them up, picking her up like she weighed nothing and she wrapped herself around him without a second thought.

She kissed him lazily, pushing his damp hair away from his forehead. "Mmm, my Lucifer," she said softly, not really thinking about what she was saying.

It seemed to be the right things to say to him though because his arms squeezed her to his chest hard and he kissed her wantonly.

"That piano deserves to be put in a museum," she decided as he was halfway to his bedroom. He smiled at her, eyes twinkling as she toyed with his hair. "What? It seems to be where we have all of our best moments," she informed him, squeezing her muscles around his still hard cock.

He groaned, faltering for a moment before righting himself.

"If we put it in a museum, then where will we have all of these best moments?"

He made a good argument, she gave him that. But she still had one of her own to add. "How about in bed?" His eyes darkened and his smirk widened, arm holding onto her tight as he opened the door.

"You read my mind, sweetheart. You read my bloody mind."

The door was kicked shut soundly behind him.


End file.
